Ghoulish (anime)
The animated adaptation for Ghoulish, based off the original manga by Katsura Hoshino of ''D.Gray-man ''fame, premiered in Japan on January 3, 2014. It is currently being directed by Yasuhiro Irie and produced by the studio, Madhouse. Staff *Original manga: Katsura Hoshino *Direction: Yasuhiro Irie *Character design: Mariko Oka *Chief animation director: Yoshio Kosakai *Storyboard chief: Satoshi Nishimura *Color design: Takae Iijima *Art direction: Junichi Higashi *Photographic direction: Takeshi Katsurayama *Editing: Naoki Kawanishi *Sound direction: Masafumi Mima *Music: Hideyuki Fukasawa *Music work: Sony Music Entertainment *Animation work: Madhouse *Broadcaster: MBS, HTB *Recording studio: Seion Studio English crew *ADR direction: Tony Oliver *ADR script: Kristi Reed *Casting director: Mami Okada *Co-producer: Tokio Inoue *Dialogue editing: Ben Harrington *Executive producer: Ken Sasaki *Producer: Eric P. Sherman, Sawako Furuya, Kaeko Sakamoto *Recording engineer: Oscar Garcia *Translation: Adam Lensenmayer *Broadcaster: Neon Alley *ADR production: Bang Zoom! Entertainment Music Opening themes *The Gazette - "Fadeless"; episodes 1-25 *Man with a Mission - "Evils Fall"; episodes 26-52 *Garnidelia - "Buriki no Dance"; episodes 53-76 Ending themes *2PM - "Stay Here"; episodes 1-12 *UNLIMITS - "8"; episodes 13-25 *Kanon Wakeshima - "Moonlight Party"; episodes 26-38 *LiSA - "BRiGHT FLiGHT"; episodes 39-52 *Aqua Timez - "Ikite"; episodes 53-65 *Kanon Wakeshima - "Nightingale"; episodes 66-77 Cast Japanese *Junko Minagawa - Genzō Shishiya *Izumi Kitta - Faust *Kenichi Suzumura - Tengoku Okubukai *Showtaro Morikubo - Jet *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Hebi Tsukikage *Yoku Shioya - Daikokuten *Tomosa Murata - Alice Niwa *Takako Honda - Cyclone *Kōki Uchiyama - Dengon Tsumetai *Yoshinori Fujita - Hayate Akairo *Kaori Nazuka - Orpheus *Naoya Uchida - Kōbutsu Ōkama *Ai Nonaka - Yajirushi Bannin *Yasunori Matsumoto - Weiss *Shigeru Chiba - Narrator English *Marianne Miller - Genzō Shishiya *Lauren Landa - Faust *Lucien Dodge - Tengoku Okubukai *Sam Riegel - Jet *Kaiji Tang - Hebi Tsukikage *Doug Stone - Daikokuten *Cherami Leigh - Alice Niwa *Jane Alan - Cyclone *Benjamin Diskin - Dengon Tsumetai *Erik Kimerer - Hayate Akairo *Johanna Luis - Orpheus *Kyle Hebert - Kōbutsu Ōkama *Christine Marie Cabanos - Yajirushi Bannin *Marc Diraison - Weiss *Tony Oliver - Narrator Episodes Faust Arc *1: "My Name is Faust!" **Airdates: January 3, 2014 (original airdate), January 10, 2014 (English airdate) *2: "I Want to Spit the Words Out!" **Airdates: January 10, 2014 (original), January 17, 2014 (English airdate) *3: "Shall I Erase You?" **Airdates: January 17, 2014 (original airdate), January 24, 2014 (English airdate) *4: "You Better Keep Watching, Sis!" **Airdates: January 24, 2014 (original airdate), January 31, 2014 (English airdate) *5: "Devour Your Sadness Like a Real Man!" **Airdates: January 31, 2014 (original airdate), February 7, 2014 (English airdate) *6: "Only a Switcheroo Can Break These Walls!" **Airdates: February 7, 2014 (original airdate), February 14, 2014 (English airdate) *7: "He's Not Just a Fool..." **Airdates: February 14, 2014 (original airdate), February 21, 2014 (English airdate) *8: "Violence is But a Cruel Game!" **Airdates: February 21, 2014 (original airdate), February 28, 2014 (English airdate) *9: "Find Me a Way to Live, Please!" **Airdates: February 28, 2014 (original airdate), March 7, 2014 (English airdate) *10: "This Is Now or Never!" **Airdates: March 7, 2014 (original airdate), March 14. 2014 (English airdate) *11: "...And the Angels Want Me to Sing!" **Airdates: March 14, 2014 (original airdate), March 21, 2014 (English airdate) *12: "By the Skin of One's Teeth!" **Airdates: March 21, 2014 (original airdate), March 28, 2014 (English airdate) The Golden Spear Arc *13: "Roses are Blue, and the Fusionkeepers Ensue!" **Airdates: March 28, 2014 (original airdate), April 4, 2014 (English airdate) *14: "Every Ghoul Has Its Path!" **Airdates: April 4, 2014 (original airdate), April 11, 2014 (English airdate) *15: "Aristocratic Yokubari's Kid Gloves are Off!" **Airdates: April 11, 2014 (original airdate), April 18, 2014 (English airdate) *16: "I'm No Magnificient Cocoon!" **Airdates: April 18, 2014 (original airdate), April 25, 2014 (English airdate) *17: "Every Spiritkeeper for Themselves!" **Airdates: April 25, 2014 (original airdate), May 2, 2014 (English airdate) *18: "The Bigger They Are, The Easier They Are to Kill!" **Airdates: May 2, 2014 (original airdate), May 9, 2014 (English airdate) *19: "Death's No Consolation Prize!" **Airdates: May 9, 2014 (original airdate), May 16, 2014 (English airdate) *20: "Spears Were Made for Piercing!" **Airdates: May 16, 2014 (original airdate), May 23, 2014 (English airdate) *21: "Thunder Shocked the Tranquility!" **Airdates: May 23, 2014 (original airdate), May 30, 2014 (English airdate) *22: "Justice is Like Oil and Water!" **Airdates: May 30, 2014 (original airdate), June 6, 2014 (English airdate) *23: "What Doesn't Kill Me Makes Me Enraged!" **Airdates: June 6, 2014 (original airdate). June 13, 2014 (English airdate) *24: "You Can't Become the Judge of This!" **Airdates: June 13, 2014 (original airdate), June 20, 2014 (English airdate) *25: "A Loss Is No Loss!" **Airdates: June 20, 2014 (original airdate), June 27, 2014 (English airdate) Ascension Arc *26: "Shadows Loom Over the Cherry Blossom Tree!" **Airdates: June 27, 2014 (original airdate), July 4, 2014 (English airdate) *27: "A Slash Race to the Finish!" **Airdates: July 4, 2014 (original airdate), July 11, 2014 (English airdate) *28: "Vampiric Honey Crossed My Lip!" **Airdates: July 11, 2014 (original airdate), July 18, 2014 (English airdate) *29: "Upward Spiral!" **Airdates: July 18, 2014 (original airdate), July 25, 2014 (English airdate) *30: "Ants Won't Crawl Over Us!" **Airdates: July 25, 2014 (original airdate), August 1, 2014 (English airdate) *31: "Forgive Me for the Beatdown!" **Airdates: August 1, 2014 (original airdate), August 8, 2014 (English airdate) *32: "What Keeps Falling on My Head!?" **Airdates: August 8, 2014 (original airdate), August 15, 2014 (English airdate) *33: "Letting the Dissonant One In!" **Airdates: August 15, 2014 (original airdate), August 22, 2014 (English airdate) *34: "Genzō, Become My Savior!" **Airdates: August 22, 2014 (original airdate), August 29, 2014 (English airdate) *35: "A Twosome Is Reformed!?" **Airdates: August 29, 2014 (original airdate), September 5, 2014 (English airdate) *36: "Rude Awakening of the Mikoyose Clan!" **Airdates: September 5, 2014 (original airdate), September 12, 2014 (English airdate) *37: "As the Crossbones Don't Fade!" **Airdates: September 12, 2014 (original airdate), September 19, 2014 (English airdate) *38: "The Ill-Tempered Fire Stops Burning!" **Airdates: September 19, 2014 (original airdate), September 26, 2014 (English airdate) Cursed Lamb Arc *39: "Unchained After 1,000 Years!" **Airdates: September 26, 2014 (original airdate), October 3, 2014 (English airdate) *40: "The Sheep Underneath a Wolf's Clothing!" **Airdates: October 3, 2014 (original airdate), October 10, 2014 (English airdate) *41: "Recalling the Dead Brethren!" **Airdates: October 10, 2014 (original airdate), October 17, 2014 (English airdate) *42: "Forked Tongues and Inaccurate Sirens!" **Airdates: October 17, 2014 (original airdate), October 24, 2014 (English airdate) *43: "Beastly and the Darkest Brute!" **Airdates: October 24, 2014 (original airdate), October 31, 2014 (English airdate) *44: "Spellbound Without Warning!" **Airdates: October 31, 2014 (original airdate), November 7, 2014 (English airdate) *45: "A Gap Between Praxis and Hell!" **Airdates: November 7, 2014 (original airdate), November 14, 2014 (English airdate) *46: "Life Is Not a Playground!" **Airdates: November 14, 2014 (original airdate), November 21, 2014 (English airdate) * 47: "Deathly Bystanders and Melodramatics!" ** Airdates: November 21, 2014 (original airdate), November 28, 2014 (English airdate) * 48: "The Syringe Hidden in the Herd!" ** Airdates: November 28, 2014 (original airdate), December 5, 2014 (English airdate) * 49: "Their Vice Grips on a Guerrilla Bellwether!" ** Airdates: December 5, 2014 (original airdate), December 12, 2014 (English airdate) * 50: "Age of the Wool Battalion!" ** Airdates: December 12, 2014 (original airdate), December 19, 2014 (English airdate) * 51: "Blasphemy With a Side of Cotton!" ** Airdates: December 19, 2014 (original airdate), December 26, 2014 (English airdate) * 52: "Black, White, and Gray!" ** Airdates: December 26, 2014 (original airdate), January 2, 2015 (English airdate) Countdown to Judgment Day Arc *53: "Entering a Shadow Sweeter than Harsh!" **Airdates: January 2, 2015 (original airdate), January 9, 2015 (English airdate) *54: "The Crimson Mode of Tsukikage!" **Airdates: January 9, 2015 (original airdate), January 16, 2015 (English airdate) *55: "Drowning in a Ghoul's Warmth!" **Airdates: January 16, 2015 (original airdate), January 23, 2015 (English airdate) *56: "An Underachiever's Last Aspiration!" **Airdates: January 23, 2015 (original airdate), January 30, 2015 (English airdate) *57: "Archaic Juggernaut!" **Airdates: January 30, 2015 (original airdate), February 6, 2015 (English airdate) *58: "A Fine Exemplar of Miasma!" **Airdates: February 6, 2015 (original airdate), February 13, 2015 (English airdate) *59: "Darksome Methods for My Hopeful Allies!" **Airdates: February 13, 2015 (original airdate), February 20, 2015 (English airdate) *60: "Banishment by the Puzzle!" **Airdates: February 20, 2015 (original airdate), February 27, 2015 ( (English airdate) *61: "The Tarnished Victory Garden!" **Airdates: February 27, 2015 (original airdate), March 6, 2015 (English airdate) *62: "Downbeat and Without Sin!" **Airdates: March 6, 2015 (original airdate), March 13, 2015 (English airdate) *63: "Basking in Contempt's Hidden Sanity!" **Airdates: March 13, 2015 (original airdate), March 20, 2015 (English airdate) *64: "In Love With Cacophony!" **Airdates: March 20, 2015 (original airdate), March 27, 2015 (English airdate) *65: "Problematique Effacer!" **Airdates: March 27, 2015 (original airdate), April 3, 2015 (English airdate) *66: "Lust on the Radio!" **Airdates: April 3, 2015 (original airdate), April 10, 2015 (English airdate) *67: "Corruption's at a Loss for Fake Words!" **Airdates: April 10, 2015 (original airdate), April 17, 2015 (English airdate) *68: "The Recording of the Human Race's Resolve!" **Airdates: April 17, 2015 (original airdate), April 24, 2015 (English airdate) *69: "A Nemesis Is a Friend Now!?" **Airdates: April 24, 2015 (original airdate), May 1, 2015 (English airdate) *70: "Death Sentence for a Cruel Device!" **Airdates: May 1, 2015 (original airdate), May 8, 2015 (English airdate) *71: "True Protectors of Minagoroshi City!" **Airdates: May 8, 2015 (original airdate), May 15, 2015 (English airdate) *72: "In the Dark Do We Become Anemic!" **Airdates: May 15, 2015 (original airdate), May 22, 2015 (English airdate) *73: "Spirits Be With You!" **Airdates: May 22, 2015 (original airdate), May 29, 2015 (English airdate) *74: "The Dogma of the Ghouls!" **Airdates: May 29, 2015 (original airdate), June 5, 2015 (English airdate) *75: "Wars That Can End Wars!" **Airdates: June 5, 2015 (original airdate), June 12, 2015 (English airdate) *76: "Hanging on the Coattails of Despair!" **Airdates: June 12, 2015 (original airdate), June 19, 2015 (English airdate) *77: "A Bid Farewell to the Ghoulish Folk!" **Airdates: June 19, 2015 (original airdate), June 26, 2015 (English airdate)